I Will Always Love You
}} "I Will Always Love You" is a song written in 1973 and originally recorded by American singer-songwriter Dolly Parton. Her country version of the track was released as a single in 1974. It was written as a farewell to her one-time partner and mentor Porter Wagoner upon Parton's decision to pursue a solo career. Parton's version of "I Will Always Love You" attained commercial success, twice reaching number one on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart — first in June 1974; and again in October 1982 when her re-recording of the song also reached number one. With this accomplishment Parton became the first artist ever to earn a number one record twice with the same song. Whitney Houston recorded a cover version of the song for the 1992 film The Bodyguard. Her single spent 14 weeks at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. It has since become one of the best-selling singles of all time and it remains the best-selling single by a woman in music history. Houston's version of "I Will Always Love You" re-charted in 2012 after her death, making it only the second single ever to reach the top three on the Billboard Hot 100 in separate chart runs. The song has also been covered by many other significant artists including Linda Ronstadt and John Doe. Dolly Parton original version Background and composition Country music singer and songwriter Dolly Parton wrote the song in 1973 for her one-time partner and mentor Porter Wagoner, from whom she was separating professionally. She recorded it in RCA's Studio B in Nashville on June 13, 1973. "I Will Always Love You" was issued on June 6, 1974 as the second single from Parton's thirteenth solo studio album, Jolene (1974). Parton later re-recorded the song in 1982, when it was included on the soundtrack to the film The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. Author Curtis W. Ellison stated that the song "speaks about the breakup of a relationship between a man and a woman that does not descend into unremitting domestic turmoil, but instead envisions parting with respect – because of the initiative of the woman." According to sheet music published at musicnotes.com by Hal Leonard Corporation, the country love track is set in time signature of common time with a tempo of 66 beats per minute. During an interview, Parton's manager Danny Nozel said that "one thing we found out from American Idol is that most people don't know that Dolly Parton wrote track". In addition to the 1982 re-recording for The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas's soundtrack, Parton's original 1974 recording of the song also appeared in Martin Scorsese's film Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore. The song also won Parton Female Vocalist of the Year at the CMA Awards, in 1975. Reception During its original release in 1974, "I Will Always Love You" reached number four in Canada on the Canadian RPM Country Tracks chart and peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, becoming one of the best selling singles of 1974. When Parton re-recorded the song in 1982 for the soundtrack of the film version of The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, the track was issued as a single and once again charted at number one on Hot Country Songs — making her the first artist ever to earn a number one record twice with the same song. After recording a duet with Vince Gill in 1995, "I Will Always Love You" re-entered the Billboard chart and peaked at number 15. When the 1974 recording of the song was reaching number one on the country charts, Elvis Presley indicated that he wanted to cover the song. Parton was interested until Presley's manager, Colonel Tom Parker, told her that it was standard procedure for the songwriter to sign over half of the publishing rights to any song Elvis recorded. "Dolly Parton Reflects on Her Greatest Moments". Country Music Television. July 7, 2006. Parton refused and that decision is credited with helping to make her many millions of dollars in royalties from the song over the years. Critical response In his book Country Music Culture: From Hard Times to Heaven (1995), Curtis W. Ellison stated, "in the early 1990s, when ambiguity in romantic relationships accompanies changing expectations for both men and women, this song demonstrates Dolly Parton's appeal as a songwriter in the pop music market." Ken Knight, author of The Midnight Show: Late Night Cable-TV "Guy-Flicks" of the '80s (2008), commented that Parton is the only singer who can sing "I Will Always Love You" and "make it memorable". Writer Paul Simpson criticized the singer, stating that the track was only written to "soften the blow" of Parton and Wagoner's split. Personnel *Dolly Parton – vocals, guitar *Bobby Dyson – bass *Jerry Carrigan – drums *Hargus "Pig" Robbins – piano *Onie Wheeler – harmonica *Background vocals – The Nashville Edition Track listings and formats * 7" vinyl # "I Will Always Love You" – 2:53 # "Lonely Comin' Down" – 3:09 Chart performance Chart succession Controversy After Whitney Houston's cover of the song became a hit in 1992, the tabloid press began reporting on a 'feud' between the two performers, stemming from Dolly Parton allegedly reneging on an agreement that she would not perform the song for a number of months while Houston's version was on the charts, so as not to compete with the more recent cover. Both Parton and Houston dispelled any rumors, however, speaking glowingly of one another in interviews. From copy posted at Houston praised Parton for writing a beautiful song, and Parton thanked Houston for bringing her song to a wider audience, making her a great deal of money in royalties in the process. Dolly Parton also gave a live interview, confirming this. When Houston won the Record of the Year award at the 1994 Grammy Awards for the recording, Parton (along with David Foster) presented her with the award. In a statement to Billboard on the day of Houston's death in February 2012, Parton said: "Mine is only one of the millions of hearts broken over the death of Whitney Houston. I will always be grateful and in awe of the wonderful performance she did on my song and I can truly say from the bottom of my heart, "Whitney, I will always love you. You will be missed." Whitney Houston version | Format = | Recorded = Spring 1992 | Genre = | Length = | Label = Arista | Writer = Dolly Parton | Producer = David Foster | Certification = | Last single = "We Didn't Know" (1992) | This single = "I Will Always Love You" (1992) | Next single = "I'm Every Woman" (1993) | Misc = }} }} Background In 1992, R&B singer Whitney Houston recorded a cover version of "I Will Always Love You" for the soundtrack to The Bodyguard, her film debut. Houston was originally to record Jimmy Ruffin's "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted" as the lead single from The Bodyguard. However, when it was discovered the song was to be used for Fried Green Tomatoes, Houston requested a different song. It was Houston's co-star Kevin Costner who suggested "I Will Always Love You", playing her Linda Ronstadt's 1975 version from her album Prisoner in Disguise. Houston and producer David Foster re-arranged the song as an R&B ballad. Her record company did not feel a song with an a cappella introduction would be as successful; however, Houston and Costner insisted on retaining the a cappella intro. When Parton heard that Houston was covering the song, she sent them the last verse, which was missing from the Ronstadt recording, as she felt it was important to the song. The tenor saxophone solo was played by Kirk Whalum. Whitney Houston's recording is not the only version of the song featured in the movie. In a scene where she dances with Kevin Costner, a version by John Doe can be heard playing on a jukebox. Houston's version was a massive worldwide success. It appears at No. 9 on NME's "Greatest No 1 Singles in History" list. In 2004, Houston's version of "I Will Always Love You" finished at #65 on AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs survey of top tunes in American cinema. It was also ranked at number 22 on The Guardian's list of Britain's favorite 100 songs, published in May 2002. In February 2014, the song was placed at number six on Billboard's list of the "Top 50 'Love' Songs of All Time". A live performance was included in the 1999 release Divas Live '99. A 1994 performance was included on the 2014 CD/DVD release, Whitney Houston Live: Her Greatest Performances. Reception The single spent 14 weeks at the top of the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100, which at the time was a record. The single became Houston's longest run at number one, smashing her previous record, which was three weeks with 1986's "Greatest Love of All." It is also the longest running number one single from a soundtrack album. The single debuted at number 40 on the Billboard Hot 100 and became Houston's tenth number one hit a mere two weeks later. It also dominated various other Billboard charts, spending 14 weeks at the top of Billboard Hot 100 Single Sales chart and 11 weeks at number one on its Hot 100 Airplay chart. The song also stayed at number one for five weeks on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks and for 11 weeks on the Hot R&B Singles chart becoming the longest running number one on the R&B charts at the time, and remained in the top 40 for 24 weeks. It became Arista Records' biggest hit. The song was number one on the Hot 100, Adult Contemporary, and R&B chart simultaneously for a record-equaling five weeks; Ray Charles' "I Can't Stop Loving You" in 1962 achieved the same feat on the same charts."R. Kelly's "Bump N' Grind" tops Billboard's Hot R&B Singles chart next week." Cincinnati Post. May 6, 1994. Page 6c. The song stayed at number one in the United States throughout January and February in 1993, making it the first time Billboard didn't rank a new number one single until March of the new year. Houston's "I Will Always Love You" was also the year-end single of 1993 in the U.S. Similarly, in the U.K., Houston's version was ranked the number one single of 1992, and then made the countdown again in 1993 where it was ranked number nine, marking the first time any artist or group had the same single ranked in the top 10 of the year-end review two years in a row. In Australia, it was the number 17 single of 1992 and the number two song of 1993. Houston's single was also an international success, peaking at number one of the singles charts in almost all countries, including the Eurochart Hot 100 Singles, where it spent 13 weeks at the top. The single hit pole position for ten weeks in Australia, five weeks in Austria, seven weeks for Belgium, eight weeks in France, six weeks in Germany, eight weeks in Ireland, two weeks in Italy, six weeks in Netherlands, 11 weeks in New Zealand, nine weeks in Norway, six weeks in Sweden, eight weeks in Switzerland, and ten weeks in the United Kingdom. Houston's 10-week reign in the U.K. set the record for the longest run at the top by a solo female artist in the history of the British singles chart. It is the only single to have ever topped the U.S., the U.K. and Australian singles charts for at least ten weeks. Only a few hours after Houston's death on February 11, 2012, "I Will Always Love You" topped the U.S. iTunes Charts. Also, that same week after her death, the single returned to the Billboard Hot 100, after almost 20 years, debuting at number 7, and becoming a posthumous top-ten single for Houston, the first one since 2001. The song eventually peaked at No. 3, two spots shy of becoming the first song to return to the No. 1 position after falling off the chart since "The Twist" by Chubby Checker. It debuted on the ''Billboard'' Hot Digital Singles Chart at number 3 on the chart dated February 25, 2012 with over 195,000 copies downloaded. In the United Kingdom, the song charted at number 10 the week of Houston's death. Commercial sales Houston's single sold approximately 400,000 copies in its second week on the summit, making it the best-selling song in a single week (taking the record from Bryan Adams' "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You"). It broke its own record in the following three weeks, peaking at 632,000 copies in the week ended December 27, 1992, Billboard the issue date of January 9, 1993 (the week it broke its own record for most copies sold in a single week for any song in the Nielsen SoundsScan era). The record was broken by Elton John's "Candle in the Wind 1997/Something About the Way You Look Tonight", selling 3.4 million in the final week of September 1997. "I Will Always Love You" was certified 4× Platinum in the U.S. for shipments of over 4 million copies by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on January 12, 1993, making Houston the first female artist with a single to reach that level in the RIAA history. According to Nielsen SoundScan, as of 2009, the single sold 4,591,000 copies, and became the second best-selling physical single in U.S. alone, only behind Elton John's single in 1997. In the United Kingdom, the single sold over 1,550,000 copies, becoming the tenth best-selling single of the 1990s, and was certified 2× Platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on January 1, 1993. It was certified Platinum for shipments of over 500,000 copies by the Bundesverband Musikindustrie (BVMI) in Germany. In Japan, "I Will Always Love You" sold over 810,000 copies, staying for 27 weeks on the chart, and became the best-selling single by a foreign female artist at the time, though the single did not top the record chart unlike most other countries. Critical response Houston's version was later called her "signature song". Stephen Holden of The New York Times said it was a "magnificent rendition," commenting Houston transforms a plaintive country ballad into a towering pop-gospel assertion of lasting devotion to a departing lover. Her voice breaking and tensing, she treats the song as a series of emotional bursts in a steady climb toward a final full-out declamation. Along the way, her virtuosic gospel embellishments enhance the emotion and never seem merely ornamental. Writing for USA Today on November 17, 1992, James T. Jones IV called it "the tour-de-force," and added "Houston gives a 3 -star of four performance. Where Dolly Parton's original 'I Will Always Love You' was plaintive and tear- stained, Houston's is gospel-infused and dramatic." Chris Willman from the Los Angeles Times stated "Houston has the goods to deliver on the tune's haunting beauty and resists overpowering it – until the finale, when the key change and stratospheric notes drain all the heart-rending sadness out of the song and make it sound like just another anthem of survival." Amy Linden of Entertainment Weekly wrote Houston's version "is artistically satisfying and uncharacteristically hip for the MOR songbird." Stewart Mason of AllMusic found Houston's cover "repulsively overwrought... so boomingly bombastic and glutinous with self-approbation that the tenderness of Dolly Parton's song is lost in the mire." Accolades "I Will Always Love You" won the Record of the Year, and Best Pop Vocal Performance, Femaleㅡwhich was Houston's third award for this category after 1986 and 1988ㅡat the 36th Grammy Awards in 1994. During the Grammy Award telecast, the Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female was presented to Houston by composer Dolly Parton, along with David Foster. The single topped the 1993 Billboard Hot 100 and Hot R&B Singles year-end charts simultaneously, becoming the first single by a female artist and the second overall to achieve that feat behind Prince's "When Doves Cry" in 1984. In addition, it received Favorite Pop/Rock Single and Favorite Soul/R&B Single awards at the 21st American Music Awards, which was the first record by a solo female artist to win both categories, and the third overall in AMA history behind "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie & Diana Ross in 1982 and "Beat It" by Michael Jackson in 1984. "I Will Always Love You" won two Japan Gold Disc Awards for 1993 International Song of the Year, and for 1994 International Song of the Year Special Award, presented to the product which released before that year, sales over one million units or sales higher than product get award on same category, selling 600,000 copies in 1993 only, in Japan In 2015, "I Will Always Love You" was named as The #1 Song of the Rock Era in the book The Top 500 Songs of the Rock Era: 1955-2015. Music video The single's music video, credited to Alan Smithee (who was actually director Nick Brandt, who removed his name due to the way Clive Davis re-edited the video), and produced by Rob Newman, begins with the performance of the song Houston gives at the end of The Bodyguard. The video then cuts to Houston in a dark blue suit sitting in an empty theater with the spotlight shining on her, singing of her love. The video is intercut with scenes from The Bodyguard and gives the viewer the experience of reliving the moments with the singer. Because at the time of the video's shooting Houston was pregnant with her daughter Bobbi Kristina, she is shown only sitting in the theater scenes. Track listings and formats ;UK / Europe 12" Vinyl Single * A "I Will Always Love You" ― 4:31 * B1 "Jesus Loves Me" ― 5:11 * B2 "Do You Hear What I Hear?" ― 3:31 ;UK / Europe / US 7" Vinyl Single * A "I Will Always Love You" ― 4:31 * B "Jesus Loves Me" ― 5:11 ;US / Europe Maxi-CD Single # "I Will Always Love You" ― 4:31 # "Jesus Loves Me" ― 5:11 # "Do You Hear What I Hear?" ― 3:31 ;Maxi-CD Singles (1999 Remixes) # "I Will Always Love You" (Hex Hector Radio Edit) ― 4:50 # "I Will Always Love You" (Hex Hector 12" Club Mix) ― 9:51 # "I Will Always Love You" (Hex Hector Anthem Dub Mix) – 5:44 Credits and personnel * Performed by Whitney Houston * Produced and arranged by David Foster * Vocal arrangement – Whitney Houston * Directed by Rickey Minor * Sax solo – Kirk Whalum * Keyboards - David Foster * Drums – Ricky Lawson * String arrangements – Ronn Huff * Recording engineers – Bill Schnee, Dave Reitzas, Peter J. Yianilos * Mixing engineer – Dave Reitzas Chart performance ''Billboard'' Magazine Hot 100 Anniversary Charts Chart succession }} Certifications }} |autocat=yes}} |salesamount=250,000|autocat=yes}} |autocat=yes}} |autocat=yes}} |autocat=true}} !scope="col" colspan="3"| Digital |- * |autocat=true}} |salesamount=30,000|autocat=yes}} Tributes Since Houston's death in 2012, various people had paid their own tributes to the late singer's version of the song. Beyoncé In 2012, following Whitney Houston's death, American singer Beyoncé performed a tribute to Houston during her revue Revel Presents: Beyoncé Live in Atlantic City, New Jersey at the Revel resort. Beyoncé began the performance of her song "Halo" singing the first verse of "I Will Always Love You" a cappella. Her live rendition of the song received positive reviews from music critics. Later, in 2013, during her The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour, Beyoncé also sang the opening lines of "I Will Always Love You" prior to the performance of "Halo" as the final song of the tour. Jennifer Hudson Jennifer Hudson performed the song in front of Houston in 2010. On February 12, 2012, Hudson performed the song as a tribute during the 54th Grammy Awards, the day after Houston's death, alongside images of musicians who had died in 2011 and 2012, including Amy Winehouse and Etta James. The song was played at Houston's funeral as her casket was brought out of the church. Parton complimented Hudson on her performance, saying, I was brought to tears again last night, as I'm sure many were, when Jennifer Hudson sang "I Will Always Love You" on the Grammys in memory of Whitney. Like everybody else, I am still in shock. But I know that Whitney will live forever in all the great music that she left behind. I will always have a very special piece of her in the song we shared together and had the good fortune to share with the world. Rest in peace, Whitney. Again, we will always love you. Jessica Sanchez On March 7, 2012, on the eleventh season of American Idol, during the Top 13 week, Jessica Sanchez performed a rendition of the song. She received a standing ovation for her performance. She performed the song again at the season finale, where she would finish as the eventual runner-up. Edyta Górniak On May 26, during the festival TOP trends in 2012, Edyta Górniak performed a cover of "I Will Always Love You" as a tribute to Whitney Houston. Other versions *In 2002, English pop singer Rik Waller took his own version of "I Will Always Love You" into the Top Ten in the UK Singles Chart, peaking at number 6.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 590. ISBN 1-904994-10-5 It was his first single released from his debut studio album From Now... following taking part in the Pop Idol series. * "Forever Country", released in September 2016, is a medley of the song along with "Take Me Home, Country Roads" and "On the Road Again". See also * List of Australian number-one hits of 1993 * List of Austrian number-one hits of 1993 * List of number-one hits of 1993 (Belgium Flanders) * List of RPM number-one singles of 1992 * List of RPM number-one singles of 1993 * Dutch Top 40 number-one hits of 1992 * Dutch Top 40 number-one hits of 1993 * List of European number-one hits of 1992 * List of European number-one hits of 1993 * List of French number-one hits of 1993 * Number-one hits of 1993 (Germany) * List of number-one singles of 1992 (Ireland) * List of number-one singles of 1993 (Ireland) * List of number-one hits of 1992 (Italy) * List of number-one singles in 1992 (New Zealand) * List of number-one singles in 1993 (New Zealand) * List of number-one songs in Norway * List of number-one singles of 1993 (Spain) * List of number-one singles and albums in Sweden * List of number-one hits of 1993 (Switzerland) * List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1990s * List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1992 (U.S.) * List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1993 (U.S.) * List of Hot 100 Airplay number-one singles of the 1990s * List of Billboard Mainstream Top 40 number-one songs of the 1990s * List of Billboard Rhythmic number-one songs of the 1990s * List of number-one R&B singles of 1992 (U.S.) * R&B number-one hits of 1993 (USA) * List of million-selling singles in the United Kingdom * List of best-selling singles of the 1990s in the United Kingdom * List of best-selling singles by year (UK) * List of UK top 10 singles in 1992 * List of best-selling singles in Australia * List of Top 25 singles for 1992 in Australia * List of Top 25 singles for 1993 in Australia * Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1993 * List of Hot 100 number-one singles of the 1990s (U.S.) * List of Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles in 2012 * List of top 10 singles in 2012 (France) * List of best-selling singles in Japan * List of best-selling singles References External links * I Will Always Love You at Discogs * Category:Dolly Parton songs Category:Lara Fabian songs Category:Whitney Houston songs Category:Vince Gill songs Category:1973 songs Category:1974 singles Category:1974 country singles Category:1982 singles Category:1992 singles Category:1995 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Country ballads Category:Pop ballads Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Songs from films Category:Songs written by Dolly Parton Category:RCA Records Nashville singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Alan Smithee Category:Song recordings produced by Bob Ferguson (music) Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Arista Records singles